Forever And Always
by xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX
Summary: This story is based off of the song, "Forever and Always" by Parachute...


**Hellooooo! I wrote this awhile ago... but I just forgot to upload it so here it is. :)**

* * *

Max looked out the window for the tenth time that night. Fang was never late and an hour had passed since the time he was suppose to pick her up. They had planned on a date tonight, but Max guessed that wasn't happening. She sighed and started for the stairs. Suddenly, the phone gave a loud shrill and she rushed towards it. It was Angel, Fang's sister.

"Max... Something's happened... It's Fang. You should probably come to the hospital right now. " Before Max could even ask what happened, Angel hung up. Max's mind went reeling back to December. It was Christmas Eve and her friends and family had taken a vacation to Florida. They were staying in her aunt's mansion by the ocean and they had all decided to get dressed up and go out to eat. Nudge had insisted on dressing her that night and it wasn't unusual. Max ended up in a dressy purple tank top, black skinny jeans, purple pumps, and her blonde hair curled. She remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

She came down the spiral staircase and found Fang's eyes first. He was wearing a purple bowtie with a light purple shirt and a black tux. Max tried to focus on the stairs in front of her and not on the obsidian eyes focused on her. She spotted everyone else as she came to a halt at the end of the stairs and noticed she was the last one to come down.

"Well then, lets get going!" Her mother smiled and everyone slowly started out the door.

"Wait," Fang said and he turned to Max.

"I think I have something to do..." Max raised an eyebrow, half expecting him to run up the stairs and change into all black, but he stayed. Fang took a deep breath and went on.

"Max, we've been dating a long time now. Heck, I've known you since kindergarten and we've been dating for 4 of those years now... And I wouldn't want to spend that time with anyone else... You're so beautiful and just all around amazing.." He paused and got on one knee, all the while looking her in the eyes... "Max, I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly... I mean it... we'll grow old together, forever and always, Max. You and me. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He finished and Max was speechless. All she could do was smile and nod. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and stood up. She attacked him with a hug and for once, everything was perfect.

Max came back to reality and realized she had arrived at the hospital. She raised an eyebrow; surprised she hadn't crashed on her way here. Max quickly, but carefully parked her car in the first empty space she found. She rushed in and found the front desk immediately. Her voice was shaky as she asked where Fang was. The nurse, who's name tag read Ashley, gave her a sad look and grabbed a file. She opened it and motioned Max to follow her.

"Who are you to him?" Ashley asked after many moments of silence.

Max took a deep breath and answered, "His fiancé."

Ashley almost stopped, but instead just slowly shook her head and gave Max a sadder look than the one before that. She hit the up button on the elevator as Max's phone rang. It was probably Angel so she ignored it and stepped into the elevator. They eventually made it to the fifth floor. They both stepped out, but Max stopped Ashley.

"Before we go further, what happened?" Max finally asked. They both continued walking. Max spaced out a little as soon as she heard the words "really bad accident." Her mind went blank and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her one and only was on the verge of death and there was nothing she could do about it. It was all her fault, really. She had insisted on going out tonight instead of staying in and watching movies, like usual. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as they came to a halt in front of a door. It had seemed like forever to get here. Max closed her eyes and tried to not cry. The nurse, Ashley, patted her back and awkwardly made her way back to the elevator.

Max watched as she retreated and slowly opened the door. What she saw next wasn't what she had ever wanted to see in a lifetime. Fang was hooked up to a lot of machines and Max took a deep breath, still trying to keep a straight face. She spotted Angel sitting in the corner, tears freely flowing down her mascara stained face. She looked up as Max came in and started sobbing even harder. Max looked away from Angel and spotted Fang and Angel's mother sitting beside Fang's bed. She too looked up, and smiled through her tears as Max caught her eye. She stood up shakily and made her way to Max. As soon as she reached her, she enveloped her into a long meaningful hug.

"He's been asking for you ever since he came in here." She whispered into her ear. Max almost lost it then as she looked over at Fang and caught his eye. Fang's mom pushed Max forward a little and pulled over a chair of her own. Max sat on one side of Fang's bed instead of the chair. She grabbed his hand and held onto it a little too tight. Their eyes were still locked and Fang pushed some hair out of Max's eyes with his free hand and then slowly let it drop.

There were a few minutes of silence and Fang finally spoke, "I'm gonna make it though this, Max. We're gonna make it through, okay?" Max nodded, tears springing to her eyes again and Fang continued to talk. "Because I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm pretty sure you need me to have kids. But, I mean, they'd be gorgeous anyway because look at you. Your beauty would overtake my handsomeness and they'd look just like you." Max smiled at this.

"You know," she said, sniffling a little. "We'd live a pretty good life, especially if we live by the beach. That would be nice." Fang smiled, but looked really weak.

"We could stay there forever and always... Promise me that whether we're rich or poor or fighting or just being... We'll still love each other forever and always, Max." Max nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. She could hear the beeps on the monitor becoming irregular. She looked away from it and back to Fang's eyes. She heard Angel get up and walk out with her mother in tow. They both came back a few minutes later with a bag of belongings that had Fang's name written on it. They pulled out two little ring boxes and Max recognized them quickly. Max said a quick thank you to Angel as a pastor and a couple of people no one recognized came in. The pastor read a few verses and Max was the first to speak the vows. She looked into his eyes and said almost exactly what he had said the day he asked her to marry him,

"I want you forever. Forever and always, Fang. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, Fang. Always remember, and just promise me that whether we're happy or sad, or whatever, we'll still love each other. No matter what, babe. You and me, forever and always." The beeps on the monitor slowed as she slipped the ring on to his finger. He looked at her with such love as he quietly said,

"I love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always, Max. Forever and always."

He quickly slipped the ring on to Max's finger and the monitor suddenly became a slower beat than before. Max kissed Fang and then laid her head on his chest. Soon, the monitor was one long, slow beep and Max erupted into tears. She sobbed into his chest and felt someone pull her off of him. A familiar set of arms wrapped around her and she realized that they were Iggy's, Fang's older brother. She watched through blurry eyes as they wheeled Fang away, knowing it would probably be the last time she saw him. She sobbed into Iggy's shirt and repeated the last four words Fang said to her over and over again in her head.

Forever and always, Max. Forever and always.

* * *

** Okayyy, so that's it! Let me know what you thoughtttt!**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
REVIEW! 3**

**-xXxForeverAndAlwaysXxX**


End file.
